Heal It, Feel It
by Zfuchsia
Summary: Berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku. Sesakit apapun, Jangan mendekatiku. 1S. Mind to RnR? Diinspirasi dari ketidakpuasan Blossom Tears MV.


**Heal It, Feel It.**

_**Characters : Leo Jung (VIXX); Zhang Yixing (EXO-M); Others.**_

_**Length : Oneshot**_

_**Coba baca ini setelah liat MV LEO x Lyn – Blossom Tears atau sambil denger lagunya. Haha. FF ini terinspirasi dari sana.**_

Yixing memasuki apartemen milik mereka dengan perlahan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Begitu memasuki ruang tengah, ia melihat kekasihnya tengah menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas. Yixing tersenyum tipis dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Akhirnya.."

Leo tengah menggambar sketsa desain bangunan milik Mega Mall yang menjadi proyek solo barunya. Sesekali pria itu menghapus kertasnya, Yixing yang melihat kekasihnya itu pun terkekeh pelan. Dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati Leo yang duduk di sofa apartemen mereka lalu menutup matanya dari belakang.

"tebak siapa ini?", ujar Yixing dengan mengubah nada suaranya sambil tersenyum lebar. Leo tertawa pelan seraya memegang tangan lembut milik kekasihnya itu.

"Yixing? Baby, hentikan. Aku baru saja mulai membuat desain kasar ini sayang.", ucap Leo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya hingga bersandar di sandaran sofa lalu menatap lembut Yixing dalam waktu lama. Yixing tersenyum samar dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas sebelum beralih duduk disamping pria itu.

"Kau diberi libur?", tanya Leo, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sketsanya.

"Iya. Aku diberi libur seminggu hari. Akhirnya~", desah Yixing seraya tersenyum lebar.

Leo memeluk pinggang Yixing sekilas dan mengecup kening kekasihnya sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sketsanya. Yixing hanya tersenyum maklum lalu melihat peralatan Leo, berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain yang tidak mengganggu kegiatan Leo. Begini cukup untuknya, berdua dengan Leo setelah beberapa bulan ini tak bertemu sama sekali. Pekerjaannya sebagai model dari brand terkemuka di belahan Eropa sangat menyita waktu.

Bosan, Yixing pun menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi fitur wajah kekasihnya, Leo Jung. Dengan perlahan dan lembut Yixing meraba bibir Leo.

"Aku merindukanmu.", bisik Yixing pelan, hampir menangis. Namun dengan cepat langsung menguasai dirinya. Dia hanya terlalu emosional karena dapat bertemu kekasihnya lagi.

Leo tersenyum tipis dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah mendapat perlakuan iseng kekasihnya. Pria itu memang tak pernah pandai menunjukkan emosinya, tapi yang jelas ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya itu terasa.

Yixing tertawa pelan melihat pipi kekasihnya itu memerah, imut pikir Yixixng. Dengan perlahan ia menyibak rambut kekasihnya yang selalu ditata agak panjang di bagian dekat telinga, namun seketika tubuh Leo menegang. Dalam gerakan cepat pria itu menatap tajam kekasihnya sambil mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Yixing hingga buku jarinya memutih dan Yixing menjerit kesakitan.

"B-baobei! Sakit!..", erang Yixing, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya akan patah akibat cengkraman Leo. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Leo tertegun begitu mendengar jeritan yang lolos dari bibir plum kekasihnya. Pria itu langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan bangkit berdiri tanpa mempedulikan sketsanya yang berantakan di lantai akibat tindakannya barusan. Dengan pandangan ketakutan dan ragu, Leo langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke ruang kerjanya dan mengunci pintunya. Menyisakan Yixing yang termenung menatap reaksi tak biasa kekasihnya itu.

"L-leo.?.", gumam Yixing penuh tanda tanya.

Yixing termenung dan diam, cukup lama hingga ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Apa ada yang salah? kenapa kekasihnya tak lagi suka disentuh? Apa-?

Namun buru-buru Yixing menghela nafas dan mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kecil mereka. Dia pun memutuskan untuk merapikan alat-alat gambar Leo yang berantakan. Namun secarik kertas yang terjatuh dengan kop surat salah satu rumah sakit swasta itu menarik perhatiannya. Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh tentang sikap Leo barusan, ia memungut kertas kecil tersebut.

"Resep obat?", tanya Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kamu sakit?", ujar Yixing pada dirinya sendiri, menatap pintu ruang kerja kekasihnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

oOo

Leo duduk meringkuk di depan pintu kerjanya, seolah menghalangi pintu supaya tidak terbuka meski ia tahu pintu tersebut terkunci. Nafas pria itu memburu, perlahan ia meraba sisi wajahnya yang tadi disentuh oleh Yixing. Tepat di bekas luka mengerikan yang terdapat disana, yang tak pernah diketahui Yixing. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air lolos dari kelopak matanya.

...

"_Kau gila! Jangan dekati aku brengsek!", jerit seorang wanita yang seraya mengayunkan pisau ke arah Leo. Leo meringis saat merasakan pelipisnya tersayat amat dalam akibat kepanikan kekasihnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang menganga lebar pelipisnya._

...

"_Kamu bilang takkan meninggalkanku kan? Kamu benar, sekarang aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu didekatku sayang", ucap Leo dengan suara yang amat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Pria itu mencium toples kaca berisi jantung kekasihnya sambil memejamkan matanya, dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan_

...

Leo mendesis saat kenangannya bersama kekasihnya sebelum Yixing menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Pria itu menatap ruang kerjanya yang bernuansa putih terang dan berjalan ke salah satu dinding dalam ruang kerjanya. Dengan langkah yang sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk, pria itu memasuki ruang rahasia yang terdapat di dinding tersebut.

"Tidak.. Tidak akan kuserahkan Yixing pada siapapun.. Tidak.. Akulah yang terbaik untuknya..", racau Leo dengan pandangan kacau.

Ruangan tersebut bernuansa minimalis yang normal, seandainya tidak terdapat ratusan foto yixing menempel di salah satu temboknya. Dan rak dengan toples-toples kaca kecil berisi jantung, mata atau potongan tangan.

Leo semakin histeris saat memandangi dindingnya yang dipenuhi foto Yixing. "Tidak.. tidak.. Yixing.. Dia akan berlari ketakutan. Dia akan menganggapku gila", gumam Leo dengan nada putus asa. Tangannya meraba-raba ratusan foto disana, sedangkan iris matanya menatap foto-foto tersebut dengan tatapan memuja. Yixing miliknya.

"_Kau gila!"_

"TIDAK!", Leo berteriak histeris begitu potongan ingatan masa lalunya menyeruak kedalam kepalanya. Ia jatuh meringkuk. Pria itu menarik-narik rambutnya dengan frustasi dan sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah.

"Yixing.. Yixing..", bisik Leo dengan suara serak sambil menahan sesak yang meghimpit dadanya. Nafasnya putus seakan terdapat beban berat menghantam dadanya hingga bernafas pun tak bisa.

"Xingxingku.. Xing milikku..".

"Kamu milikku.. kan?", ucap pria tampan tersebut, dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Suara yang bahkan terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari rintihan kesakitan.

oOo

Yixing membuka tab baru di browsernya dan mengetikkan beberapa nama obat yang ada di kertas resep milik Leo lalu menekan tombol _search_. Matanya memicing begitu mesin pencarinya menunjukkan hasil pencarian yang ia inginkan.

Jenis obat berdasarkan efek obat : Obat penenang.

Zat aktif dalam obat penenang jenis ini lebih ampuh untuk menenangkan pasien yang menderita gejala kecemasan berlebihan pada tahap lanjut dimana zat aktif kategori X seperti A dan B. hampir tak pernah dipakai karena efeknya terlalu keras.

"Kau masih penasaran?", tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Kris, mantan kekasihnya, yang juga model di brand tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Kris gege. Astaga.", desah lega Yixing. Sebelumnya ia mengira kalau yang menegurnya adalah atasannya.

"Haha. Kau masih penasaran dengan penyakit Leo?", Yifan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menggoda, tatapan yang sama ketika mereka berpacaran.

Yixing tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Kris yang seakan menelanjanginya, ia merengut sebal. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Kau pasti tahu maksudku.".

"Asal dia tidak punya bekas luka di pelipisnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir.", ujar Kris asal. Yixing mendelik sebal ke arahnya. Leo tidak punya luka, wajahnya itu mulus!

"Haha, aku serius Xing. Aku kemarin baru tahu gosip menyeramkan saat aku di departemen Psikiatri rumah sakit di seberang kantor ini.", ujar Kris seraya mendekati Yixing lalu memainkan boneka alpaca yang masih setia di salah satu rak dalam ruang ganti Yixing, hadiah darinya.

"Gosip?", tanya Yixing, sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Kris yang kini mengajak berbicara alpaca mereka dulu, Ace. Yixing memutar bola matanya lalu melanjutkan _googling_-nya tentang penyakit Leo.

"Iya. Kata kerabatku di departemen psikiatri, dulu ada laki-laki _OCD_ disana. Gosipnya kekasih pria itu selalu menghilang dan dia dikutuk. Dan kau tahu? Kerabatku bilang gosipnya ia punya bekas luka mengerikan di pelipisnya, katanya kutukan dewa.", jelas Kris sambil bercanda dengan Ace.

Yixing berdecak. "Kris! Berhenti bergosip!".

"Hahaha. Ayolah sweety, aku cuma ingin mencairkan suasana. Sejak kita putus kau selalu menolakku.", Kris merengut, berpura-pura menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Leo salah paham, aku-"

"-Kau mencintainya", potong Kris, terlanjur hafal dengan kalimat mantan kekasihnya. Diam-diam Kris mengela nafasnya.

Yixing merona sedangkan kris menatap malas. "Hahaha. Baiklah, mau makan siang bersama?", ajak Yixing. Dia menyetel komputernya dalam mode _hibernate_ lalu berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya menuju lorong disusul Kris.

"Nah! Kita makan di Oracle. Aku rindu nasi goreng seafood mereka.", jawab Kris semangat. Tak sadar tatapan tajam seseorang di depan mereka.

"Oracle?", Yixing menautkan alis.

"Iya, kafe tempat kencan pertama kita dulu.", ujar Kris asal dan mmbuat Yixing memajukan bibirnya. Kris masih mendekatinya, harusnya ia sadar daritadi.

"Ehem.". Deheman seseorang di depan mereka sontak langsung mengalihkan perhatian Kris dan Yixing. Yixing menoleh dan seketika tersenyum kikuk. Leo disana, sejak kapan?

"Oh-hai err.. Leo? Sejak kapan kalian disana?", sapa Kris, sedikit tergagap namun langsung mampu menguasai sikapnya.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengarkan kalian menggosipkan orang lain.", Leo tersenyum miring. Yixing sendiri hampir tersedak melihat senyuman Leo.

"Baby?", panggil Leo, memotong kris yang sepertinya berniat membalas perkataannya.

"E-eh? Iya?", Yixing mengerjapkan matanya, balas menatap Leo.

"Kau sudah free bukan? Aku menjemputmu sebelum anemiamu tambah parah. Aku tak suka kamu menginap hanya untuk manajermu yang cerewet itu.", Leo menghampiri kekasihnya dan mencubit pipi Yixing yang sedikit tirus akibat terus-terusan menginap di rumah sakit karena kakaknya, Luhan, sakit.

Yixing memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. "Dia calon kakak iparmu sayang.", Leo mencium bibir kekasihnya beberapa kali dan tertawa renyah, ia benar-benar rindu senyuman keasihnya. Tak bisakah Yixing berhenti mendatangi agensinya saat dia libur? Leo berdecak dalam hati.

Kris yang melihat kemesraan keduanya pun tersenyum canggung lalu meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu. Setelah agak jauh ia tersenyum pahit, Yixing bukan miliknya lagi. Ia tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa dadanya tetap berdenyut nyeri.

Yixing melirik Kris yang pergi dari balik punggung Leo, ia menatap malas kekasihnya. "Sudah? Cemburumu berlebihan sayang", dengus Yixing sambil tertawa. Kekasihnya amat jarang bermesraan, kecuali didepan mantan-mantan Yixing atau lelaki manapun yang mengejarnya.

"Kamu milikku." Ujar Leo posesif sambil merengkuh tubuh Yixing. Pria itu memeluk Yixing amat erat

Yixing tersenyum sedih, Leo selalu takut ia akan meninggalkannya. Kenapa pria itu tak mempercayainya?

oOo

Leo sama sekali belum berbicara hingga kini makan siang mereka hampir habis. Yixing mengernyit, apa Leo masih memikirkan soal Kris? Atau masih karena Yixing menyentuh rambutnya kemarin?

"Baobei? Ada yang mengganggumu?", tanya Yixing penasaran, matanya menatap dalam iris kekasihnya.

Leo kembali diam, namun balas menatap Yixing. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Leo berbicara.

"Xing, kita putus saja.", ucap Leo tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk!", Yixing tersedak. Buru-buru dia menelan sisa jus di mulutnya sebelum menatap kekasihnya itu penuh tanda tanya. Leo membantunya menyeka jus di pinggir bibir Yixing, namun ditepisnya.

"Kenapa?".

"_Kau gila! Jangan dekati aku brengsek! Kau monster!"_

"Aku.. -kau tampak cocok dengan Kris."

Yixing terhenyak, matanya memicing dan menatap tajam Leo yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau-kenapa?!", jerit Yixing frustasi, sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh pengunjung lainnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir kita tidak cocok lagi. Aku mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu", ujar Leo. Dadanya berdenyut sakit dan hati kecilnya berteriak tak setuju. Namun ia pria, ia takkan kalah dengan perasaannya.

Yixing terhenyak, mendadak ia merasakan beban berat yang ditimpakan ke tubuhnya.

"Apa ada wanita lain?", tanya Yixing, berusaha setenang mungkin meski suaranya bergetar.

Leo terdiam, pria itu hanya menatap dalam Yixing yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit melihat Yixing sekarang. Dia menangis.

Yixing menyeka kasar air mata yang menetes di pipinya. "Katakan padaku siapa! Apakah dia pria?!", bentak Yixing. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri, seperti dikoyak oleh belati tembus pandang.

Leo menggeleng pelan,"Xing, dengarkan-".

"Katakan saja padaku, aku cukup tenang untuk mendengarkanmu.", ujar Yixing seraya memaksakan senyum pahit di bibir plumnya.

"_Jangan pernah mendekatiku dasar psikopat! Kau seharusnya berada di rumah sakit jiwa!"_

Leo tetap diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pria itu hanya menatap Yixing dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Yixing terisak pelan. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau yang menyembuhkan lukaku. Kau yang membantuku menata kepingan hatiku saat Kris menyakitiku. Aku mempercayaimu, tapi kenapa? Kau berjanji takkan membuat hatiku sakit-hiks"

Yixing menunduk, menutupi matanya yang kini dibanjiri air mata. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat rapuh sekarang.

"tapi kenapa kau justru menghancurkannya lagi?", bisik Yixing disela-sela isak tangisnya. Dengan tatapan terluka Yixing menatap pria yang menjadi tumpuannya selama ini.

"Maaf.", ucap Leo dengan amat sangat lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong.", ujar Yixing ditengah tangisnya. Bahunya bergetar menahan isak tangis yang muncul. Pandangan Yixing memburam akibat air mata yang menggenang namun ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas raut wajah tanpa ekspresi milik kekasihnya.

"Maaf.". Ujar Leo sekali lagi dan segera beranjak dari kursi mereka, meninggalkan Yixing yang kini menangis keras di restoran tanpa peduli tatapan kasihan pengunjung lain. Yixing meremas pelipisnya dan memukul dada kirinya beberapa kali, berharap dengan begitu rasa nyeri di kepalanya akan hilang.

oOo

Luhan menatap miris teman seagensinya yang juga menjadi model di brand yang sama dengannya. Saat ini Yixing, temannya itu sedang memandang handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah hampir sebulan Yixing sering melakukan hal itu. Tepatnya setelah ia menemukan Yixing dipergoki media pers saat tengah berada di salah satu restoran didekat agensi mereka di Korea.

"Kembalilah, bicarakan semuanya baik-baik.", ujar Luhan, tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap rambutnya. Yang membuat Yixing mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dari kaca besar yang ada di ruang ganti mereka.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, "Aku takut.. Aku takut dia memang benar-benar meninggalkanku Lu.". Yixing memejamkan matanya merasakan perih yang merasuki dadanya.

"Ini hampir sebulan. Amat sangat terlambat untuk sebuah penjelasan status kalian". Luhan mengusap rambut Yixing dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan.

"Aku-"

"Aku sudah membicarakan dengan manajer. Ia akan mengosongkan jadwalmu beberapa minggu hingga masalah kalian selesai.", Luhan menatap tegas teman sekaligus juniornya itu. Membuat Yixing mencicit dan menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang.

Luhan mendesah, "Dia juga akan memberikanmu tim paramedis dari rumah sakit Jiwa seperti yang kau mau.".

"Lu, terima kasih..", bisik Yixing. Meski ia sendiri belum yakin dengan keputusannya.

oOo

Leo meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sudah sebulan lebih sejak ia memutuskan Yixing dan hingga kini ia tidak pernah kembali ke apartemen mereka. Ia menatap muak rancangan interior yang ia buat dan melemparkannya ke lantai, dimana benda-benda lain juga tergeletak disana. Sisi lain meja kerjanya kini dipenuhi foto-foto Yixing. Dengan emosi ia menyingkirkan seluruh benda di meja kerjanya termasuk foto Yixing lalu meraung keras.

"Aargh!"

Leo memukul mejanya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya hingga akhirnya kembali menjerit keras.

Pria itu menarik rambutnya dengan kuat hingga beberapa helai rontok di tangannya.

"Yixing.. Yixing..", racau Leo dengan kacaunya lalu berjalan nyaris seperti mayat hidup ke ruang rahasianya lagi. Mengabaikan kondisi ruang kerjanya yang kini amat berantakkan dengan pecahan barang-barang berserakan. Ventilator yang tidak bekerja membuat ruangan tersebut pengap dengan aroma formalin yang menusuk hidung memenuhi ruangan.

Tak lama, pria itu jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di lantai ruang kecil tersebut. Tepat diatas foto-foto Yixing yang ia lepas paksa dari dinding dan kini berserakan di lantai. Tubuhnya menggigil, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sesaat sebelum kesadarannya terenggut, ia tersenyum pahit saat melihat deretan raknya yang penuh dengan toples berisi organ tubuh milik kekasihnya dalam cairan formalin.

"Aku.. monster", bisiknya pilu sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

oOo

"_Yixing. Kau ingat orang psikopat yang kubicarakan dulu? Namanya Jung Taekwoon"_

"Aku pulang.", ucap Yixing dengan lesu begitu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan Leo. Yixing mengernyit saat mendapati banyak sepatu mereka berserakan di depan rak sepatu mereka. Apa ada pencuri? Seingatnya Leo adalah pria paling rapih yang ia kenal.

"_Dia adalah anak menteri Jung. Dan kudengar ia baru kembali dari Jepang setelah rehabilitasi mental disana"_

"_Namaku Leo Jung."_

"_Ayahku mantan menteri pertahanan Korea."_

Dengan hati waswas ia berjalan memasuki apartemen mereka namun tak menemukan Leo. Ia hanya menemukan ruang tengah mereka kini tak ada bedanya dengan kapal karam.

"_Anakku memang pernah direhabilitasi karena menderita gangguan jiwa. Dulu ia sempat membunuh kekasihnya yang berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ini salahku, sejak dulu aku dan istriku selalu bertengkar. Rumah tangga kami berantakkan dan menurut dokter kami, itu yang membuat anakku seperti ini."_

"Leo?", dengan panik dan kebingungan dan Yixing mempercepat langkahnya memasuki kamar mereka namun ia tak menemukan kekasihnya disana. Hanya ruangan dengan barang-barang berjatuhan di lantai. Yixing semakin panik, ia pun berlari ke ruang kerja Leo meski sesekali ia terhuyung akibat tersandung benda yang berserakan.

"_Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.. Kumohon Yixing. Ayo kita sembuhkan luka di hatimu bersama-sama. Aku akan menunggumu."_

"Leo? Kau di-"

"_Anakku tidak gila! Dia waras seperti orang lain! Dia sudah tidak gila lagi! Dia normal!"_

Yixing menautkan alisnya, setahunya tidak pernah ada pintu apapun di ruang kerja itu. Namun kini ia menemukan ruang rahasia di balik salah satu sisi ruang kerja Leo. Dadanya bergemuruh, ia juga melihat banyak fotonya berserakan di lantai dan itu membuatnya makin ketakutan. Yixing segera berlari kedalam ruangan tersembunyi tersebut dan menjerit begitu menemukan Leo terkapar di lantai.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ibu yang meninggalkan ayah. Aku sangat kesepian saat kamu tidak ada"_

Yixing menghampiri Leo dan memangku kepala pria tersebuh di pahanya. Beberapa kali Yixing berteriak memanggil pria tersebut agar sadar.

"_Leo itu pembunuh! Demi Tuhan Yixing aku mengatakan ini karena aku masih menyukaimu! Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa karena pria tidak waras itu"_

"Leo! Jung Leo!", panggilnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi pria tersebut. Yixing mengernyit saat hidungnya merasakan bau menusuk seperti formalin dan wajahnya langsung memucat begitu menemukan beberapa toples yang terjajar rapi berisi jantung atau organ lain yang mirip manusia.

Yixing rasanya ingin muntah sekarang juga. Namun perhatiannya teralih saat ia merasakan pergerakan kepala Leo di pahanya.

"L-Leo? Ya Tuhan", ujar Yixing lega, ia bahkan baru sadar kalau selama ini ia menahan nafasnya.

"Xi-xing?", panggil Leo dengan suara parau. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah..", Yixing menangis, ia lega pria yang ia cintai masih hidup, pria yang membawa separuh jiwa dan hatinya.

"kenapa kau kesini? Jangan kesini. Aku tak mencintaimu, aku membencimu. Aku hanya akan menghancurkanmu... Kau cocok dengan Kris", Leo mulai meracau di saat kesadarannya belum pulih benar. Yixing yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Betapa ia tak sanggup melihat kondisi kekasihnya saat ini.

Yixing terisak keras dan memeluk erat kekasihnya yang kini terduduk. Ditengah isakannya, yixing berbisik melalui headset yang ia kenakan, "Positif. Datanglah kesini, Lu".

Leo yang sibuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kalimat Yixing. Pria itu memeluk Yixing erat dan terus meracau, "Xing. Anggap saja kau hanya lewat, berpura-puralah kau tidak-"

Tangis Yixing semakin keras saat merasakan kepala Leo terjatuh lemas di bahunya. Ia menengok ke sampingnya dimana terdapat seorang paramedis yang menyuntikkan obat penenang di lengan Leo.

Yixing mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh pria pujaannya dan berbisik amat lirih, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Love. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Aku juga mencintaimu Leo Jung"

oOo

Leo menatap kosong sarapan pagi yang diberikan perawat padanya. Ia mulai bosan dengan menu rumah sakit yang begitu-begitu saja. Dan lagi hari ini kamarnya sangat dingin. Rasanya ia ingin mengumpat perawat yang menyetel suhu ruangannya terlalu rendah namun sayangnya perawatnya itu wanita.

"Leo?", panggil Yixing sambil mengintip dari balik pintu kamar VVIP milik Leo. Leo menoleh begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya, pria itu tersenyum tipis menatap Yixing. Dadanya menghangat melihat kekasihnya disini sekarang.

Yixing balas tersenyum lebar dan memasuki ruang rawat kekasihnya. DI tangannya kini terdapat sebuah _photobook_ yang memuat dirinya dengan brand fashion lokal, _Aomiexx_.

"Apa itu?", tanya Leo sambil menatapnya penasaran. Bibirnya memucat akibat suhu ruangan yang disetel terlalu rendah.

"Ini _photobook_ Aomiexx untuk season ini.", balas Yixing sambil meletakkannya di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Yixing duduk d ranjang Leo, tepat di sebelah kekasihnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kekar Leo.

"Sudah keluar? Ah, sudah berapa lama aku disini? Aku rindu apartemen kita.", Leo berdecak.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "3 minggu. Kalau kau bersikap baik kita bisa pulang akhir minggu ini.".

Leo memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya dan mempererat pelukan mereka. Ia begitu merindukannya.

Yixing menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan mereka. "Aku disini sayang."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih.. terima kasih masih berada disampingku". Leo memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir plum kekasihnya. Ciuman yang dilakukan tanpa nafsu sedikitpun, hanya dipenuhi kasih sayang dan rasa ingin menjaga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengenalmu? Aku selalu disini sayang. Dan jangan pernah bilang kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Itu menyakitkan"

"Maaf.", ujar Leo tulus. Yixing tersenyum lebar dan balas menatap Leo, perlahan ia menyibakkan rambut di dekat telinga leo dan menampakkan bekas luka yang melintang dengan lebar.

"Bantu aku menghadapinya, menghadapi diriku yang kadang tidak kukenali sama sekali", bisik Leo diantara tatapan teduhnya pada Yixing.

"Ini quality time kita. Jangan meminta maaf. Harusnya kan aku bermanja padamuu~" Yixing merajuk. Seharusnya ia bermanja pada kekasihnya. Tetapi kenapa malah bersedih-sedihan begini? Tanpa sadar Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan cepat Leo mengecup bibirnya, mengundang protes dan rona merah yang dashyat di pipi kekasih cantiknya itu.

oOo

Beberapa perawat yang melewati ruang rawat Leo kini berkerumun dan bergosip sambil menonton langsung mantan model internasional itu dengan salah satu pasien. Namun Luhan yang melihatnya langsung mengusir perawat-perawat yang sedang bergosip itu. Bibirnya berdecak lalu membetulkan posisi papan yang mencantumkan nama pasien di pintu kamar ruang rawat tersebut.

**VVIP120712 - Leo Jung - Rumah Sakit Kejiwaan Seoul**

**END**

RnR?

Pairing LeoXing jarang banget. Padahal suka pairing ini sejak baca ff KrAy yang side-pairingnya mereka. Hm hm~ apalagi di rpw aku bercouple dengan Leo -_- makin menjadi deh nge-ship 2 tokoh ini. Menurutku mereka cocok. Leo yang dingin dan pemalu sama Yixing yang perfeksionis, rewel dan cerewet. Hahaha. Adakah yang sependapat?

Btw nomor kamar Leo itu tanggal jadian kami dulu hahaha. LeoxLay/Luna~ ah jadi kangen rpw. Aku dan leo leave karna sibuk -A- )/

Titip salam buat yang masih stay di rpw. Jadikan rpw sebagai tempat belajar (?) dewasa.

Best regards, Zlay Xing. January 28th 2015.


End file.
